deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf VS Dracula
Ganondorf VS Dracula is the 116th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda series and Dracula from the Castlevania series in a battle between evil immortal sorcerers. Ganondorf was voiced by William Sopp and Dracula was voiced by Steven Kelly. Description The Dragmire King and the Vampire Lord square off in an epic animated fight! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Fame may be fleeting, and wealth ephemeral, but true evil never dies. Boomstick: It just comes back with a goddamn second health bar! Wiz: Ganondorf, the calamitous Demon King of Princess Zelda's Hyrule. Boomstick: And Dracula, the everlasting vampire lord of Castlevania. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Millenia ago, in an age long past, the demon king Demise threatened to pull the world into blood and war. Boomstick: Until he got his ass slapped by this pointy-eared boy in green. Wiz: Undaunted by being, y'know, murdered, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever haunted by his wrath made flesh. That curse became Ganondorf Dragmire. Boomstick: Good ol' Dorf was born to the Gerudo Tribe of the Desert. Thing is, the Gerudo were all ladies and Ganondorf was the first male born in a hundred years, which automatically made him their king, because... reasons, I guess? Wait, wait, so he gets to be in charge and has the best odds on Tinder? That's my dream come true! Who could want more? Wiz: Ganondorf could. Jealous of the neighbouring kingdom of Hyrule's verdant fields, clean water, and not being a godforsaken desert, he dreamed of a better world for his people. Boomstick: Or you know, just for himself. Being the reincarnation of ultimate evil means you're probably kind of a selfish douche. Wiz: And surprisingly, his vile ambitions would be rewarded. Turns out, he was also preternaturally adept at magic, as befits an education from his caretakers, the witches Koume and Kotake. Boomstick: From them, Dorf learned to pitch balls of electricity, summon lightning, move objects with telekinesis, levitate, form barriers, and control minds! Popup: Ganon also possesses the same powers as Agahnim and Zant. Agahnim was an alter ego of his, and much of Zant's ower was gifted to him by Ganon. Wiz: When he wishes to fight from a distance, he can create phantom horsemen or puppets of himself to battle as his proxies. Boomstick: Or if he wants to get personal, he can use his dark magic to enhance his physical strikes, making him a badass at all ranges. Wiz: He's a master with a blade, sometimes two, and sometimes on horseback. Boomstick: And sometimes two swords on two horsebacks?! Wiz: Let's not get crazy, he was just a man after all, though not for long. With his magical training complete, Ganondorf put his greatest skill to the test: his raw cunning. By manipulating the rulers of Hyrule and its neighboring domains, as well as a curiously familiar boy in green... Boomstick: Hey, what do ya know! Weird coincidence. Wiz: Ganondorf gained entry to an alternate dimension called the Sacred Realm. Within it lay the Triforce, a magical artifact left by the gods said to grant the wish of whomever touches it. Boomstick: The perfect solution to all your world-conquering needs. Except once Ganondorf got his hands on those golden Doritos, two of 'em jumped ship. Wiz: See, only someone with a perfect balance of courage, wisdom, and power can wield the complete Triforce. If someone with an imbalance between those three virtues touches it, it splits. In this case, the pieces of wisdom and courage went to Ganondorf's enemies, Princess Zelda, and the hero Link. Boomstick: Ah, that's embarrassing. But he did get to keep the Triforce of Power, because who needs the courage and wisdom shit when you can just blow stuff up? It's how I live. Wiz: Even on its own, the Triforce of Power radically improved Ganondorf's strength and magical prowess, while also elevating him from a mere warlock to the demon king he was always meant to be. (Ganondorf roars while in his Ganon form.) Boomstick: Literally, he can turn into a big blue pig monster! Wiz: The dark beast known simply as Ganon is a nearly unstoppable terror, gaining even greater strength without sacrificing any of his intellect. Boomstick: As a bacon wizard, he can obliterate foes with fireballs, turn invisible, teleport, summon darkness, and even distort the space around him. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Despite all that power, and even successfully ruling Hyrule for seven years, Ganondorf was soundly defeated and sealed within the Sacred Realm. There he remained, trapped outside the spaces of reality, a prisoner to the void between space and time, never to return ever, ever... (He and Boomstick burst out laughing) Boomstick: Ah, sorry, sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face. Wiz: Yeah, no, he got out like, the next day. Boomstick; So nothin' holds Ganon back for long, and he's insanely tough to kill. In fact, thanks to his part of the Triforce, he's almost indestructible. While most weapons can technically harm him, it usually takes a holy weapon like the Master Sword or Light Arrows to put him down. Popup: Weapons like the Master Sword and Silver Arrows are usually required for the killing blow, except for in the Oracle games. Wiz: He once survived being crushed within his own castle, which, based on its size and composition here, and accounting for the hollowed-out interior, should weigh over 11,000 tons. Boomstick: Even better, he later withstood a different castle exploding around him! Wow, what's up with this guy and castles? Wiz: By measuring the size of the in-game castle model and assuming violent fragmentation, we can determine it was a blast worth almost two kilotons of TNT, a yield comparable to early atomic bombs. And even though holy weapons can bypass his defenses, he still survived being stabbed in the face with the Master Sword, you know, the literal blade of evil's bane. Boomstick: Or like when he was impaled through the chest by one of the sages after he was supposedly sealed away. He just yanked that shit right out and murdered the bastich that did it to him! Uh, heads up, Wiz, you ever stab me again, and that's what's happenin' to you. Wiz: Right... well, Ganondorf isn't just tough, he's powerful enough to punch shockwaves, tear up an island, and block out the sky with his magical malice. Boomstick: Plus, he can keep up with Link. He's even killed him in one timeline. And this fairy boy can dodge Beamos lasers. Wiz: Which are literal lasers. They move in a straight line, burn instead of exploding, and according to the game's guide book, are called lasers. So they should move at light speed. Based on the distance Link moved relative to this beam, we can estimate his own reaction speed to be about 11% the speed of light. Boomstick: Too bad ol' Dorf Lundgren doesn't get to hold on to Hyrule for too long. Still, you can stab and seal him away all you want, this big pork bastard will always be back to bring about your crispy demise. (Ganondorf throws his head back and laughs) Dracula Wiz: In the world of Castlevania, the universe is governed by two opposing forces: order and chaos. Boomstick: Hey! It's like you and me, Wiz! Wiz: N-No, I mean literally. As legend goes, for God to be good, there must be an equal force of evil to create balance. An evil found in an alternate dimension called the Chaotic Realm. This is Chaos. Boomstick: But to keep his spot in the balance on Earth, Chaos needed to choose a dark lord to represent him. A dark messiah, if you will. As luck would have it, a perfect candidate would end up choosin' him! Wiz: In the 11th century, Mathias Cronqvist was the strategic mastermind behind a company of knights, alongside fellow commander and best friend, Leon Belmont. Boomstick: But, as with most bromances, it got screwed up by a hoemance. Wiz: Boomstick, have some tact, his wife died from a horrible illness. Boomstick: Was it third-wheelin'? (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: I'm sorry Wiz, but you can already tell this guy is evil because his name is Math. I mean, I know we use math all the time to do this show, but sometimes one must embrace the darkness to see the light! Wiz: Right... Anyway, Mathias's grief was so intense, he swore vengeance on God himself. To achieve his vengeance, Mathias sought the powers of God's polar opposite, Chaos. (Boomstick puts on some broken glasses and takes out a pointer) Boomstick: So, he set up an easy six step plan. Step One: Pick up a red rock called the Crimson Stone, it'll be important later. Step Two: Force Death itself to become your personal secretary. Step Three: Kill Luigi. Step Four: Convince a vampire named Walter to kill Leon's fiance, 'cuz misery loves company. Step Five: Let Leon murder poor Walt, and have Death shove his soul into that red rock. Step Six: Congratulations, you are now a vampire! Goth kids, I hope you were paying attention! Wiz: From that day forth, Mathias rejected his humanity. He became a vampire, and much more. He was the dark lord, Dracula. Boomstick: There have been a lot of different versions of Dracula over the years, but this one isn't your run-of-the-mill "I want to suck your blood" type. This Dracula is the Avatar of Chaos on Earth, the opposite to God. So like, the Devil. He... He's basically the Devil. Wiz: He didn't have much time to enjoy his new powers though, as his former friend Leon swore revenge, a vow which would carry on throughout generations. Boomstick: But good luck takin' down this all new and improved Vampire Lord! He's got your standard vampire loadout, like blood-sucking, flight, razor-sharp claws, telekinesis, and even trippin' balls teleportation. Wiz: He can also exert his influence over all living things, whether it be mind control, body possession, or absorbing the souls and abilities of fallen enemies through his power of dominance. Boomstick: Oh, like Kirby! Wiz: A demonic monster Kirby. Boomstick: Right, Kirby. Also, Dracula can shapeshift to his black heart's desire. Like into a swarm of bats, a cloud of mist, and a wolf. Oh, I get it! The opposite to God, 'cause he's a dog, just like the way “Alucard“ is “Dracula“ backwards! God, I should do science. Wiz: He's also a master sorcerer, able to summon fireballs, meteors, and acid blood rain from the sky. Dark Inferno is a huge ball of magma that will fry anything in its path. And he can revitalize himself with another's life energy via Soul Steal. Boomstick: Then there's his most powerful attack, a localized nuke of holy magic, the Demonic Megiddo! Wiz: With all these powers, it's no wonder Europe trembled at his presence for centuries. Though perhaps their fears were unfounded. Boomstick: Yeah, despite being livin' chaos or whatever, Dracula was sometimes a pretty chill guy. He even got himself married and had a kid. Then again, kids are also the embodiment of chaos. Wiz: Sadly, the people of a nearby church grew suspect of his wife, accusing her of witchcraft. So they burned her at the stake, and Dracula swore vengeance upon the God they followed as... Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait... did he just get a total repeat of his backstory? Man, this guy can't catch a break! Wiz: He was even forced to battle multiple descendants of Belmont, many of whom would actually defeat him. Boomstick: Well, sort of. Turns out Dracula is a much tougher vampire to kill than lame old Walter. Wiz: Even after losing his entire body, Dracula’s soul remained tethered to Chaos, thus he would be resurrected every one hundred years. Boomstick: When he wants to go all-out, he can draw from the power of the Chaotic Realm and transform into one of many awesome monsters. Like a giant demon, a giant demon bird, a giant demon head, and a giant demon head in a painting that vomits out bats. Wiz: Dracula can punch hard enough to rend stone, move quick enough to catch arrows out of thin air, and even warp the fabric of reality itself. Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive a lightning strike, get blasted by an enormous meteor, and even get crushed under the weight of his fortress. AKA, the Castlevania. Popup: While Dracula escaped the castle ruins by turning to mist, he only did so after the castle had fallen. Wiz: By measuring the size of Castlevania on the game's official art, we know it should weigh around 2 million tons. Even then, Dracula has regenerated his body from decapitation, a mess of blood, and even full-on disintegration. Boomstick: So how the hell does he keep getting killed by everyone from discount Conan to the ghost of weebs' past? Wiz: Naturally, with the help of holy weapons, which Dracula is certainly not a fan of. Boomstick: Also, even when he's turned his body into some misty vape clouds, he keeps his head vulnerable, because... video games. Wiz: Or more precisely, his hubris. Dracula's blatant arrogance would lead to his ultimate downfall. Allowing his enemies to sever his connection to the Chaotic Realm and thus end his cycle of resurrections. So instead, he was reincarnated. Boomstick: Into a white-haired anime boy with the power of friendship, Soma Cruz, who turned out to be just as powerful as Dracula classic, like when he dodged beams of light, or when he defeated Chaos itself. Wiz: Dracula's influence and power would never truly end. Even ten thousand years into the future, his bloodline continues to strike terror into the hearts of men. As long as good and evil exists... Boomstick: Hold up, that's his kid?! What the hell happened to him? Wiz: Ahem, no ordinary man can stand up to the incredible force that is the Dark Lord Dracula. Dracula: BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM AND DESPAIR!!! Death Battle (*Cues: The Dark Lords - Brandon Yates*) The camera pans over the outside of Dracula's castle before cutting to a view of the door to Dracula's throne room as Ganondorf punches it open, stepping inside. Ganondorf: Hmm? The Gerudo King notices a figure sitting on the throne at the end of the chamber. Undaunted, he steps forward, channeling magic in his right hand to taunt the unknown entity as he speaks. Ganondorf: Your castle is lost, vampire! No man can challenge my power. The camera cuts to the being on the throne, shrouded in shadow, who is revealed to be Dracula himself, holding a glass of red wine. He simply laughs at Ganondorf’s bravado. Dracula: But what is a man? A miserable pile of secrets. He throws his crimson drink, as the Emperor of the Dark Realm charges at him with a Flame Choke to Dracula’s shock. As he strikes, an explosion decimates the Castle Lord’s throne. Ganondorf gets up, before noticing that his enemy is nowhere to be seen. Dracula proceeds to teleport behind the warlock as Ganondorf turns back to speak once more. Ganondorf: I'm no mere man. Ganondorf hovers towards the vampire, preparing to punch him, but Dracula easily teleports out of the way before laughing and reappearing behind the Gerudo, slashing his face with a vicious swipe of his claws and drawing blood. Ganondorf’s eyes glow purple in rage as he strikes with a Warlock Punch straight to Dracula’s chest. He smirks at the successful attack, before realizing that the Lord of the Castle has turned into a swarm of bats to nullify the attack. Dracula’s head forms out of the horde of bats to laugh, as the swarm ascends to the top of the room and reforms back into the vampire’s full body. Dracula smugly smiles as he charges a blast of magic energy, firing it at Ganondorf and blowing his opponent away. Ganondorf quickly recovers, though he doesn't notice a group of Medusa Heads coming from behind. Ganondorf: Your tricks mean nothing. As he says this, a Medusa Head comes from behind and hits him. Ganondorf then proceeds to swat one of the Medusa heads out of the air and smash it into the ground, although the rest overwhelm him. At this point, Dracula teleports in and lifts Ganondorf by the neck. In return, Ganondorf calls upon the Triforce of Power to blow Dracula back, before driving him into the ground with Flame Choke, then hits him with a Warlock Punch to send him flying. Ganondorf then follows up with a barrage of energy blasts, but Dracula recovers and sends the bolts of energy flying back at Ganondorf. In return, Ganondorf takes out the Sword of the Six Sages, and rushes Dracula, deflecting two of the energy blasts, before decapitating the Vampire. Ganondorf smirks for a moment before Dracula begins laughing, and at this point, Dracula's monster form bursts out of his decapitated body. Dracula: Despair. Ganondorf stares in horror for a moment, before attempting to charge the beast- and promptly getting tossed around like a ragdoll, including losing the Sword of the Six Sages. Dracula then attacks Ganondorf with Hellfire, causing him to scream out in pain. Then, however, the Triforce of Power begins to glow, and a burst of energy erupts, dispelling the hellfire. From within, the Dark Beast, Ganon, emerges. Ganon: Behold true power! Ganon then rushes down Dracula, and swipes at him with his sword, briefly overwhelming the transformed vampire. After being briefly overwhelmed, Dracula begins charging up a devastating magical attack: The Demonic Megiddo. Dracula: I am no simple vampire; I am a god! As he says this, Dracula unleashes the Demonic Megiddo, which threatens to overwhelm Ganon. In response, Ganon attempts to fight back with the Triforce of Power, but it's not enough, and Ganon is overwhelmed. Castlevania explodes from the sheer power of the Demonic Megiddo, and Ganondorf is shown to have returned to his normal form, laying dazed in the rubble. Dracula's monster form approaches him and grabs him by the head. Dracula: You're right... You're not a man, you're a pig. Let me hear you squeal. Ganondorf attempts to call upon the Triforce of Power, but nothing happens, and Dracula takes the moment to tear the Gerudo warlock in two, ending his life. Dracula then holds his foe's torso over his maw, drinking deep of his blood, as the Sword of the Six Sages lays embedded in the ground in front of Dracula. KO! Results (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick, with the latter holding a beer can) Boomstick: (sighs) Y'know, I hope someday I can learn to drink beers as violently as Dracula drinks people. Wiz: There was a lot going on here. Both Ganondorf and Dracula show similar reaction speeds with only a small percent difference when compared to the speed of light. They were both brilliant schemers who have perfectly manipulated many intelligent foes. And their standard magical arsenals seem pretty comparable overall. Boomstick: But Dracula did have a leg up with a few extra magic powers that Ganondorf just didn't have, like how he could rip out his soul in a bunch of different ways. That's somethin' Ganondorf never really had to guard against before. Also, remember how Ganondorf survived an explosion worth about two kilotons of TNT? Wiz: An admirable feat to be sure, but let's look at that meteor strike Dracula survived. Based on its size, composition, and speed of ablation, it must have struck with an energy equivalent to two megatons of TNT, 1000 times greater than Ganondorf's proven durability. Boomstick: But hey, I know what you're thinkin': "What about that sage sword Ganondorf had? Shouldn't he have had an easy time killin' Drac since it's a holy weapon?" Wiz: In some circumstances, sure. Running this fight over and over a hundred times, Ganondorf would certainly score a few victories. But, when considering Dracula's absurd regenerative abilities, it would take more than just a few hits from a holy weapon to finish him off. Not to mention Dracula also wielded a holy weapon that took advantage of Ganondorf's weakness in the form of Demonic Megiddo. Yeah, I know it's called "demonic" so it seems weird, but it is explicitly described to be holy magic. Popup: Both Ganon and Demise have their non-physical beings sealed away in alternate dimension or objects. This lands credence to the possibility of Dracula being able to manipulate and steal Ganon's soul. Boomstick: And droppin' a holy nuke on Ganondorf was a way more powerful victory move than tryin' to hit Dracula with a sword. And that's really what this came down to: power. Popup: The Triforce of Power has been overpowered before, such as in the original Legend of Zelda and in Twilight Princess. With Dracula's greater power and ability to exploit Ganon's greatest weakness, he certainly could do the same. Wiz: Despite literally wielding the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf's potential paled in comparison to the energy Dracula drew from Chaos. Let's put this in perspective. Boomstick: The Triforce of Power comes from the Goddess Din, who made the Earth. While we don't know the exact amount of power Din put in this piece, let's just highball it and directly compare it to her. Wiz: So the energy attributed to the Triforce of Power could be compared to the size and energy of a planet. However, the Chaotic Realm is an entire universe, completely upheld by the power of the chaos entity. That is leagues greater than the power Ganondorf possessed. Popup: Even if the Golden Goddesses powers were far greater, Ganon only possessed a fraction of it. It look the entire Triforce to maintain the alternate dimension of Lorule, and even then only for a limited time. There is no evidence that the Triforce of Power could match the Chaotic Realm. Boomstick: So it definitely had a lot more juice to give. Wiz: Try thinking of the Chaotic Realm and the Triforce of Power as batteries which fuel Dracula and Ganon's abilities. (We cut to Wiz holding a AA battery and a car battery) Wiz: Compared to each other, Dracula would be drawing energy from something like a car battery, while Ganondorf's would more akin to a small AA. Boomstick: Wiz, I'll give you five bucks if you lick that battery. Wiz: Ganondorf certainly held his own, but Dracula's more varied magic, greater regeneration, and enormous reserves of power sealed this desert warlock's fate. Boomstick: Of all the ways to go, that must have sucked. The big pig's chances were slim to Ga-none. Wiz: The winner is Dracula. Original Track The track for this fight is "The Dark Lords" by Brandon Yates. It is a dramatic, almost Gothic piece with an organ playing in the beginning and the church-like chorus singing throughout the fight; a little ironic since Dracula is the anti-Christ. Among all that, drums and a low-pitched rock guitar play softly at first, but pick up a bit towards the climax of the fight when Ganondorf transforms into Ganon. The track title references what both combatants are in their respective franchises. The track cover features Dracula's Castle, complete with a swarm of bats, being loomed over by a full moon, much like many of the Castlevania game covers. The moon itself is a Blood Moon from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild with the full Triforce in front of it. Trivia *The connections between Ganon and Dracula is that they are nigh immortal final bosses with beastly transformations and mastery over dark magic from famous video game series (The Legend of Zelda and Castlevania, respectively), where they have done battle with long lines of heroes (Link's reincarnations and the Belmont Clan, respectively). They're also related to a demonic entity (Demise and Chaos, respectively). **In addition, both of their beast forms were featured as bosses in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *This is the 16th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, and with the next two being Deadpool VS Mask and Leonardo VS Jason. **This is also the ninth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman and Mario VS Sonic (2018), and with the next two being Deadpool VS Mask aand Leonardo VS Jason. **This is the fifth episode to have a returning winner lose, after Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman and Mario VS Sonic (2018), and with the next one being Deadpool VS Mask. * This is the first Death Battle to be animated in Source Filmmaker (SFM). * Boomstick's comment towards Wiz about being stabbed by him is a reference to Aquaman VS Namor, where Boomstick was stabbed in the foot by Wiz with the Trident of Poseidon. * In the shot where Ganondorf transforms into Ganon and steps forward, one can see a miniature model of Mechagodzilla latched onto an angel statue in the background. * As of October 16, 2019, this Death Battle became the #2 trending video on YouTube (behind only REAL GHOSTS - JonTron), making it the second DEATH BATTLE episode to ever make it into the trending page, after Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, with the next one being All Might VS Might Guy. Ben later posted an update, where the Death Battle reached #1. ** Coincidentally, both episodes are from Season 6. ** In addition, Captain Falcon and Ganondorf are moveset clones in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Steven Kelly's last name is misspelled as "Kelley" in the ending credits. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by David